The Mirror Of Erised
by leona the lioness
Summary: after the war, Hermione goes to the mirror of erised to see what she wants most, and runs into george. in short they talk and cry and then something happens... (mind out5 of the gutter people! rated t for language, not... that.) it starts out sad but gets so much happier i promise. FREDXHERMIONE
1. breaking down

"I show not your face but your heart's desire"

* * *

Hermione walked down the darkened corridor, her shadow bouncing off of the cracked walls. She was in hogwarts again, in the secret passage Harry showed her after the war. It had been a year.  
But to hermione it wasnt the one year aniversery of when they won the war, or when her friend vanquished voldemort, the mudblood hating monster, no, it was the aniversary of freds death. Her friends death. the death of the funniest hogwartian, most caring dumbledores army recruit, forever random loyalist, and the utterly brilliant order of the pheonix member ever to have lived. Rivaled only by sirius black, james potter and proffesor remus lupin, but then agaain, they were freds heros, so of course he took after the marauders, save for wormtail, the scumbag.  
Fred weasleys death shook the very foundation of the weasleys life. (Hermione and harry were weasleys now anyways, even if they didnt share the last name)  
To honor him, on the first week aniversery of his death, the password had been Rapier, and george had sobbed out an explanation why the other founder of potterwatch wasnt on, he explained he was dead, then went off. She ran into so many teary faces that day, wearing badges saying Rapier, R.I.P. it had then Then gideon on the month anniversery, and finally Fred this morning.  
It hurt so much.  
Hermione had taken alot of visits to potterwatch, appering as reader. She always brought news of harry potter and ron weasley. But anyone could tell her heart wasnt in it. When theyd askeed her about fred today, she broke down into sobs, stating "he was amazingly brave, had a pure heart and a sharp mind, pulled awesome pranks, and went out laughing.  
And he will be missed until the end of time when voldemort is only a faded, ugly scar on the history books of ickle firsties at hogwarts, but even then, there will always be a place in our hearts for our lost rapier here on potterwatch.  
He rebelled against umbitch, took the quill of doom for kids, and fought valiently in the final battle  
He died a hero. He still is. A, hero.  
And to all who listen to this daily, who knew him, cried at hearing of his death, or seeing his body, those of you who fought in the war, or who are crying now as i speak. I am telling you he wouldnt want you to spill pointless water over him. He lived his life how he died, laughing, and trying to make others laugh. So dont go soiling that jokester image of his with tears ok?" But it could be heard everyone was crying, hermiones entire speech had been in jerky sobby sentences. "A moment of silence for rapier."  
A minute passed before they said together in watery voices, "this is potterwatch, and we solemnly swear we are up to no good." Little did they know bhind the voice fred said, i solemnly swear that I AM STILL up to no good! Before he disapeared  
Harrys guilt was nearly to much for him to handle, ronald seemed to be pretending itnever happened, mr weasley spent less time at home, mrs weasley seemed to drown her thooughts in housework, bill avoided the house, but fleur said he rarely spoke of fred. Poor ginny had been caught sobbing in front of the wonderful weasley clock whenever she saw freds name was gone, his clock hand was found on the floor when the weasleys returned to the remains of theiir home, it had fallen off when he died. Percy was a constant mess going on violent rampages that were rivaled only by charlies in romania.  
George though, was by far, the very worst. Half of himself had died in that pointless, damn rubble that had claimed fred, his best friend, confidant, and twin was gone, he never spoke, never laughed, never did anything but stare off into the distance.  
Hermione had had a large ammount of emotional breakdowns due to freds death, and had collapsed in the hallway in the middle of class change when she saw a www product in the hands of a first year, harry had found her and carried her to her room. She tried to hold it together, but eventually it was to much.  
Thats why she was going to the mirror of erised.  
The dark corridor finnaly ended in the door to the room of requirement. With trembling hands and tear filled eyes hermione pushed open the door to see a nearly empty room with only a mirror, and in front of it, a crying george weasley.  
George was in the room, sobbing against the mirror of erised, tears streaking down his face as he looked into it to see his greatest desire. He was on the ground, he looked as if he had simply collapsed in tears because of what hed seen.  
Hermiones tears had finnaly fell past her lashes as she walked up to the sobbing figure,  
"Its okay, its okay, just let it out." She choked out in a water logged voice, while rubbing his back gently trying to calm him down.  
In that moment hermione and george had never been closer, george threw all of his embarassment out the window as he clung to hermione, sobbing into her shoulder.  
"Hes gone mione, ill never see him again, ill never laugh with him again, ill never-" george choked, hugging her even closer, those were the first words hed said in a year.  
"I know george, i know." Hermione said, truly knowing how he felt  
"How?" He croaked disbelieving  
"Because, i-i wont be able to talk to him a-again, ill never s-scold him for messing w-with the first years, i wo-wont hear him laugh, ill never b-be a-able to b-blush when he flirts with me, i-i. . . Ill never tell him how i really f-f-feel" hermione sobs out, rocking george back and forth while they sob.  
"I-i never knew, im so-sorry mione"  
"Shh shh, its okay," hermione whispered to the sobbing prankster in her arms.  
They sat like that, crying into eachothers shoulders for hours until finnaly george spoke.  
"Hermione. . . What do you see when you look into the mirror?" He asked after his tears were dried.  
"Same thing you see, i reckon." She replied sadly, voice hoarse from the crying  
"I miss him so much. Were gred and forge, we're the weasley twins. And now we arent we, now we're just. . . I." George said, when he looked in the mirror now, he saw hermione, with fred, and himself.  
"I see you now." Hermione stated, "with fred, and myself, but honestly i would leave the burrow, give up my powers, id die! Just so you and the rest could have him."  
"Id give it all up. Even having family, id leave if it meant he could come back to the rest." George said.  
Hermione let out a sob again, "Oh god george, its been a year. OH GODS!" Hermione wailed collapsing into george, clutching his shirt for a base to hold her to earth. Thats how they stood, george silently crying into hermione, and hermione crying into george, not so silently.  
"I miss him. Its that ache in your stomach and heart. That lump in your throat, the way your eyes burn at the thought of him! Everyone says he died a hero, But the thing is, he shouldnt have died at all, i should have saved him." She cried, "i saw the wall, it was crumbling and i- i froze, i couldnt do anything and now hes gone! Its like i killed him!"  
George went completely still, "mione, you did not kill him, rookwood did."  
"But i, his body-"  
"There was nothing you could do. Although you tried until you were blue in the face, we had to give up. And now. . . we have to move on."  
A small sob ripped from her mouth as she nodded. She felt like a consrictor was crushing her, she felt like she was betraying him.  
She walked towards the mirror for the last time and placed a small hand on it, freds came to meet hers, and she could have sworn she felt warmpth from his reflections hand.  
"Im sorry." She whimpered, "but this is goodbye."  
Then, with georges arm around her to keep her standing, they walked out of the hall leaving fred behind.  
The mirror shattered. A million jagged peices on the ground. And from the frame a whisper of wind blew out. Carrying freds soul with it. And six feet under, in a pine box grave, fred opened his eyes for the first time in a year


	2. alive

93 Diagon Alley

Yes, yes it will

Bookworm

But fred wasn't alive, he'd been dead for a year

OpHeLiA-91

Thanks!

* * *

Fred sucked in air. Wherever he was it was dark. Pitch black. And the air was hard to breathe. Almost like it was stale

"Help!" He tried to yell, but only made a strangled noise. He slammed the heel of his hand into the top of the container he was lying in.

'Where am I?," he thought, trying not to panic, he ripped the fabric at the top before punching the top of the wood box as hard as he could, it splintered. He hit it again and his hand went through cutting it badly, but he felt no pain, or it simply didn't get to his brain. The rush of adrenaline was kicking in, and pain wasn't a problem. He clawed and hit at the wooden lid until he got through. Digging and scratching at the dirt, Fred drug himself in the direction he thought was up. This went on for what felt like hours until, to his immense relief, he hit the surface.

He greedily sucked in lungfuls of air, feeling lightheaded. He looked around, greatly confused at why he'd been underground, in a box, that's when he saw his headstone.

Fred Weasley

April, 1st, 1978 - May, 2nd, 1998

Mischief Managed

And then below those words there was a spare bit of parchment with writing from a month after he'd died, it had little splotches he suspected were tears. it read

"I miss you forge, mum wanted me to write this so I did. But I don't know what to say that you don't already know.

I miss you. I love you. And I have to say goodbye. It feels like a piece of me is gone. Taken away by that rubble. Mione's real broken up. Cries when she thinks everyone's asleep.

Ron keeps asking her out, the git. She says no, she can't, doesn't feel that way. But he won't let her be. She stopped coming around because of it. Harry feels forever guilty. Mum cooks way more; I never thought I'd say it but, too much

Dads never home, Percy drowns in work and whiskey, going on violent rampages that rival Charlie's in romania. Ginny cries as much as Hermione, but for different reasons I reckon, Bill and Charlie have left.

And I. I am not doing well... Not at all, it's so hard. I pretend to be okay but you're gone. How could you leave me? Hermione? How could you leave her? I know how you felt.

I solemnly swear that I am still up to no good, are you?"

Then there was more writing from another time, today's writing.

"I found the mirror Freddie. And I see you in it. I can't keep going like this. I'm sorry, I know you would say to not give up but. . . I guess I'll see you soon."

Panic coursed through Fred as he shot up on wobbly knees and apparated to the flat.

He hit the ground with an oomph before launching up, ignoring the queasiness

He barged through rooms until he came across his room and saw a figure sobbing brokenheartedly at his bedside. His/hers hands folded on the bed with their forehead on the edge of the cushion they sobbed in a decidedly female tone.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault"

Fred, decided to go comfort the sobbing girl when he heard a meek, "I miss you."

He let out a slight cough and her head shot up, honey colored eyes red rimmed and bloodshot.

"George." She said, "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come into his room I just. . . I just missed him."

"Hermione, its fine, but I'm not George." Fred replied, "you could always tell us apart. . ."

She froze, "Whoever you are, that is not funny. Now get out before I hex you, for making my heart hurt more which I thought was completely impossible." Sorrow turning to pure, fiery anger, and he could practically hear her magic crackling in fury

"I'm not joking."

She drew her wand. "Get out." She growled coldly

"No!" He snapped, put off by the hatred he was receiving from the bushy haired girl "I lived here first Mia!"

"YOU NEVER- what did you call me?" She asked in a dumbstruck voice. Magic dying down. He called her his nickname for her, no one else used it

"'Mia. I called you Mia."

She stepped forward cautiously and reached up to his face, she drew back the hair over his ear, the ear George was missing. Her eyes widened and she turned visibly paler. she allowed hope to return to her as she uttered the one sentence that could make or break her

"Fred?"

"Caught on have you?"

"FRED!" The bookworm then darted across the remaining space into his arms, clinging to him, afraid to let go. "You're alive. You're alive. Bloody hell you're alive. . ." She sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, of course I'm alive. I'm not going to go out because of a wall. I'm Fred Weasley for gods sakes." That only made her sob harder

He looked at her, "nothings going to happen Mi, I'm a Weasley"

"Oh god, we must tell your family. Today. Now. I can apparate us. Please. They hurt all the time, please."

"Mione," the name made her curl into him, and that action, basically, dissolved all his protests, "ok."

And with a crack they left to the burrow.


	3. Reunited

Thanks to everyone who commented, just... thanks. it makes my writing seem worthwhile. Sorry this took so long, my computer is sent from hell to make my life miserable. ok so... i wos hoping i could get some requests for fremione fanfiction. i wont do romione, sorry but i just dislike that pairing. but i'll take dramione and fremione requests.

without further ado... ANOTHER CHAPTER

Sydrianfan4ever

Thank you so much! I will definitely work on it!

WeasleyIsMyKing7

Indeed good sir or madam, indeed

bookworm

OHHHHHHH okay, I get what you mean.

LillianMarie2

MWAHAHAHA I am secretly a witch who compels people to read my fanfiction, you have guessed my secret!

But in all seriousness, I hope this lives up to your expectations

Guest

Commented: This is very good. I love it! It's also creepy. Although work on your grammar people's names have capital letters at the start. Other then that it's great.

My reply: thank you for the feed back and constructive criticism, it helps a lot!

Guest

Commented: I really like the story and i'm not suprised ron acted like that

My reply: yep, for some reason I really don't like romione, he was so mean to her and suddenly "NO HERMIONE I LOVE YOU" *Kisses in dungeon* AHAHAHA NO

Guest

Commented: please update I really like the story

My reply: thank you! I hope youll keep liking it after this chapter!

Assyria Ordant

Well now you shall know how they react, sorry if it seemed a bit short but I just. . . *sigh*

weeping angel 221b

Im glad you like it, and I promise it shall get less sad the farther you read… maybe… MWAHAHAHAH

* * *

CRACK

"Oh hello George, I could have sworn you were upstairs." Mrs. Weasley greeted before noticing the state Hermione was in, "Oh! What happened darling?" She prodded, attempting to guide her to the couch but changing her mind when she clung to, and refused to release the twin.

"Hermione? What's wrong? George, what did you do?" Mrs. Weasley yelled to the boy.

"NOTHING!" Came the reply.

From upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley paled, "Georgie?" She whispered to Fred

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." And with that simple phrase Hermione was flung to the couch as Mrs. Weasley hugged her boy sobbing, "You've come back!" She wailed sobs tearing through the home caused the rest to rush downstairs.

"George what did you do now?" Ginny asked crossly, glaring at her brother, who was, unknown to the youngest Weasley, really Fred. "You'd think you up and left us like Percy."

"NOTHING! AND DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT PRAT!" George yelled again from upstairs.

Then, suddenly, as if the world had been paused, everyone froze, looking from the stairs, to Fred, in a way that would have been comical, if it wasn't so serious.

"FREDDIE!" Ginny cried, launching herself onto her brother, with loud, heartbreaking wails. George. Having heard her cry, raced downstairs, expecting to see her knelt on the ground in front of the Weasley clock like last time. But he instead saw all the Weasleys hugging someone who looked just like him. He looked to Hermione, who was still sitting on the couch crying in happiness, and all she did was nod. And that simple motion held all of Georges joy and laughter as he ran to his very much alive brother and tackled him in a hug. "OOF! Georgie, I'm not going anywhere you can let go." But George still clung to his twin, tears streaking down his face.

"You're alive. You're back. You prat! You left us!" George yelled.

"I've only just waken up! Mione saved me."

Hermione froze. "What? No I didn't. . . You just appeared at the flat. . "

"You broke the Mirror of Erised. And it set me free."

Then Hermione was engulfed in red heads hugging her tightly and thanking her profusely.

Once the thanks and IOUs were done, Hermione began to back slowly with Harry to the floo to leave the Weasleys to their reunion but Fred, who saw them sneaking away called out "Had enough of me already?" before grabbing Hermione's hand and ruffling Harrys' hair, then he whispered to them "stop inching backwards, you two are as good as Weasleys, just without the red hair. But that can be fixed…" he sent a wink to Hermione before bounding into the kitchen with them in tow.

The night was spent with thanks and sobs and hugs until it was time to sleep

Hermione's first sleep was dreamless, painless, just nothing, but when she awoke she couldnt resist it, she got up and walked to his room, freds room.

Just to see if it was real, not a dream.

It wassnt,

He lied there, a ginger lump under the covers, sleeping peacfully, like nothing had happened.

She moved forward timidly, and reached out a shaky hand to whipe a red lock from his relaxed face.

Only then did she turn around and exit the room, but she didnt notice a pair of blue eyes watching her as she left.

Hermione ran through the halls, of Hogwarts, dodging avada kedavras, shooting stupefies, and trying not to trip on her own two feet as she made yet another feeble attempt to reach him

"I haven't heard you joke since-"

"FRED!" She yelled launching forward to save him or die trying. She planned to rip out her wand, to shield him, but she was stopped by Bellatrix, the dream morphed into the night at Malfoy manner,

"WHERE IS MY SWORD?" The knife was in her skin again, blood pooling onto the ground.

"I DONT KNOW!" She wailed.

"Fine, we'll just have to kill the red head." Hermione looked over to see, not Ron, but Fred.

"NO!' She yelled just as she heard the words

"Avada kedavra,"

Then the scene morphed again, to the bedroom, just as his body hit the floor.

"Fred! You're alive!" Then when tried to reach him she heard, "crucio!" And then Voldemort was there, risen from the dead and out for mudbloods and blood traitors alike, and Hermione was holding the writhing body of Fred Weasley, as he went through the pain of the cruciatis curse.

"Mione. It hurts." He whimpers through the pain. And then she's being drug away, against her will, down the dark corridor of her dreams.

"FRED NO!" She wailed, before she woke up in the flat screaming exactly that.

She heard a small bang and then Fred appeared in her room

He rushed to her side, "shh shhh, it's ok Mione, I'm here, I'm ok. Shh shh." He whispered holding her close to his body.

She just crushed herself to him and sobbed, shaking her head because it wasn't and, would never be, okay. When her tears dried she turned to him, looking up at his perfect face, she lost herself, if just for a moment, in those perfectly blue eyes. And then she kissed him.

Hermione kissed him as if the world was ending, and he was the one thing holding her to earth, as if she was lost, and his lips were her way home. As if he were her life support and she was dying

She kissed him, to make sure he's real.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!

will fred kiss her back?! POLL! if you want fred to kiss back tell me, if not then tell me!

okay, so to all those who dont know about this, theres this lovely little site called figment, its basically a site to publish not only fanfiction, but your own works aswell, so check it out! I'm alyssa prange on figment btw if you wanna check out my non fanfic works.


	4. Fireworks

Oh my god im so sorry for the wait! my computer cant pick up wifi anymore so this was all typed on my phones notepad app ans transfered to my kindle. i am also soooo sorry for all the spelling/grammer/punctuation errors. so please, despite all its faults, try to enjoy the story.

* * *

Hermione broke away from the kiss, but when she looke at fred she couldnt decipher his feelings. she leapt from the bed and began to stutter out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I, um, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

But her rambling were cut off by Fred. More specifically, Freds lips.

And then he was kissing her, with a passion that sent magic crackling through them, hissing out in a firework of multicolored sparks that shot off into the air, wizzes and bangs rang out in the small bedroom as Hermione lost herself in a sea of emotion for the redheaded prankster, who was currently cutting off any coherent thought from entering her brain. she looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he wound his hands through her wonderfully unruly hair.

"''Mione why do you have- BLIMEY! Mione you have a Weasley stuck to your face if you didnt notice." George announced as he wandered into her room.

Hermione leapt back as if stung, and blushed crimson as she thought of all the teasing she'd get because of this.

"Uh... hi George. Did you need something?" She asked.

"I was going to ask why there were fireworks going off in your room, but now i know. Carry on." He said, sending a wink their way.

"A simple no would have sufficed." She muttered, finding her worn out sneakers incredably interesting.

George smiled fondly at the witch, she went through as much hell as he did, and he'd always be grateful, she'd saved his life after all.

Hermione moved to touch Freds hand, needing reassurance he was alive, and when her fingers touched his, he leapt back with a hiss of pain.

"Whats wrong with your hand?" Hermione questioned, trying to peer at the appendage.

"Nothing, i'm fine." Fred lied, curling his fingers into his chest.

"Fred, youre not fine." George countered.

"'My hands just got cut up..."

"Care to explain how?" George asked

Fred mumbled a quiet response.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, worry lacing her words,

Fred sighed, "when i clawed my way out of my grave." He replied louder, before extending his hand, which was reddened and bleeding.

George blinked at him trying to proscess what his twin had just said, and Hermione let out a small whimper.

"Its no big deal..." he assured, but for Hermione it all clicked.

"Oh my God Fred. Im so sorry." She whispered,

"'S not your fault." He said, smiling at the witch he'd grown so bloody fond of.

"But-"

"Its not your fault Mia." Fred repeated, as if trrying to drill the belief into her head.

"Im gonna go get some bandages..." she muttered, leaving the room with tears in her honey colored eyes.

"Fred-"

"George."

"Fred I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not saving you when that tower fell, because i froze, and you died."

"Its not your fault George."

"But-"

"Georgie. It isnt your fault."

A small cough from the door announced Hermiones arrival, and she scuttled over to Fred with her wand. She gently took his hand and muttered a scorgify,

"Thanks mione." Fred murmured as she inspected her flawless work.

"No problem." She said, looking up to find his blue eyes trained on her.

As she began to pull her hand away, fred snatched it back, gave it a small squeeze, and released it.

Hermione turned to the two inhabiting heer room and said "well i dont know about you, but i need to sleep so..."

George nodded and told her to holler if she needed anything before slipping from the room, whereas Fred lingered before grasping Hermiones hand in his again. He pulled the small witch to him and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"See you tomorrow..." he murmered, before winking and leaving the room.

Hermione, now alone, let out a sigh and collapsed on her bed, falling into a sleep filled with dreams of Fred Weasley.

and little did she know, one room over, he was dreaming about her too.

* * *

done. phew. one more chapter and we're done. please read and review!

-tara


End file.
